modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 7229
17 grudnia 2015 1 października 2019 |reżyseria= Cynthia J. Popp |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Rex M. Best |producenci= Bradley Bell Rhonda Friedman Edward Scott Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Mark Pinciotti |odcinki= 7228. « 7229. » 7230. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie W gabinecie CEO, porucznik Baker w obecności Liama zapewnia Steffy, że rozumie, iż starała się ona naprawić wszystko wobec Ivy, ale jednak naruszyła nakaz sądowy, który zabrania jej zbliżania się do córki Johna. Tymczasem w biurze pojawiają się Ivy i Wyatt. „Reguły to reguły. Nie możesz ich po prostu zignorować, ponieważ jesteś Steffy Forrester", odgryza się bratanica Erica. Steffy protestuje i upiera się, że chciała naprawić ich stosunki. Liam i Wyatt interweniują i przekonują porucznika aby nie aresztował Steffy. Baker ostrzega jednak Steffy, że zakaz zbliżania się do Ivy prawdopodobnie stanie się trwały, więc radzi jej spakować swoje rzeczy i wyjść. Po wyjściu policjanta, Liam próbuje zmusić Steffy i Ivy do wzajemnego wysłuchania się. Córka Ridge'a wyznaje Ivy, że boli ją, iż ta się jej boi. Zapewnia, że w swoich działaniach nigdy nie kierowała się złością, ani w jej przypadku ani Aly. Tłumaczy dziewczynie, że chce dojść z nią do porozumienia i przypomina jej o wpływie mediów na wydalenie prezesa z firmy. Ivy mówi jednak, że nie może tego zrobić, po czym opuszcza z Wyattem biuro. Liam tymczasem przytula Steffy, która przygotowuje się do rozmowy z Ridge'em i rezygnacji. Liam oświadcza jednak, że to musi się skończyć, po czym przysięga przemówić Ivy do rozsądku, a następnie wychodzi. W biurze projektowym, Nicole trzyma sukienkę, którą przymierzała Sasha i stwierdza, że wkrótce nie będzie mogła się do niej dopasować. Wkrótce, młoda Avant wychodzi wraz z Zende, a Sasha wygląda na zamyśloną. thumb|320px|Julius usiłuje pozbyć się Sashy z życia jego rodziny W rezydencji Forresterów, Rick i Maya goszczą u siebie Juliusa i Vivienne. Maya zauważa, że Sasha pojawia się w L.A. niespodziewanie. Julius próbuje zmienić temat, mówiąc o swoim martini, zaś Vivienne podkreśla, że Sasha jest dla nich jak rodzina. Julius tymczasem zaczyna mówić o grze w golfa. Tymczasem w rezydencji pojawia się Sasha, która przytula na powitanie Mayę. Żona Ricka prowadzi znajomą rodziny do salonu. „Kogo my tu mamy!”, woła przybyszka, widząc gniewne spojrzenie Juliusa. Sasha podziwia portret Mai, komentując zmiany w rodzinie Avantów, przy czym posyła Juliusowi ostre spojrzenie. Wkrótce, Julius bierze Sashę na stronę, by powiedzieć jej, że nie jest tam mile widziana. Dziewczyna stwierdza jednak, że nie odniosła takiego wrażenia, po czym nawiązuje do powodu, dla którego Julius chce się jej pozbyć. Na górze, w swojej sypialni, Zende przypomina Nicole, że nikt nie powinien wiedzieć, że tam są i właśnie dlatego weszli bocznym wejściem. Chłopak całuje ukochaną, ale ta zatrzymuje go, by zapytać, co myśli o Sashy. Rozczarowany Zende stwierdza jednak, że nie chce rozmawiać o jej przyjaciółce. Chce on pokazać Nicole, jak bardzo ją kocha i jak długo czekali na to, by się do siebie zbliżyć. Chłopak całuje ukochaną w szyję, a Nicole chce, aby ich pierwszy raz był doskonały. Zende przyznaje jej rację, po czym zaczyna rozbierać Nicole. Całuje jej ciało, ale gdy dociera do jej brzucha, nagle się zatrzymuje. W domu na plaży, Ivy zdaje sobie sprawę, iż Wyatt uważa, że posunęła się ona za daleko. Spencer tymczasem zastanawia się nad konsekwencjami dla niej, Steffy i firmy. Rozumie obawy ukochanej, ale sądzi, że musi istnieć rozsądne rozwiązanie. Zastanawia się, czy Ivy jest otwarta na znalezienie takiego. Później, do domku przybywa Liam, by zobaczyć się z Ivy, która jest sama. Mężczyzna zapewnia byłą dziewczynę, że chce dla niej tego, co najlepsze. Ivy wspomina czasy, gdy się w sobie zakochali, a także pojawienie się w Los Angeles Steffy, która postanowiła odebrać jej ukochanego. Dziewczyna pyta Liama, czy niekiedy zastanawia się, gdzie byliby, gdyby nie powrót córki Ridge'a. Liam przyznaje byłej dziewczynie rację, ale uprzedza, że to nie usprawiedliwia jej prób ukarania Steffy. Radzi Ivy, by uwolniła się od gniewu dla siebie samej i odwołała zakaz zbliżania się do niej nałożony na jego dziewczynę. W gabinecie CEO, Steffy wyjawia Wyattowi, że jego brat udał się do Ivy, by spróbować zawrzeć z nią pokój. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Ivy Forrester Kategoria:Wyatt Spencer Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Sasha Thompson Kategoria:Nicole Avant Kategoria:Zende Forrester 2 Kategoria:Maya Avant Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Rick Forrester 2 Kategoria:Julius Avant Kategoria:Vivienne Avant Kategoria:Bradley Baker